


Scarlet Letter

by so_hello



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Элиотт безнадёжно влюбляется в младшего брата своего лучшего друга — он знает, что подписал себе смертный приговор, но будь он проклят, если Лука не самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизниИЛИЭлиотт уверен, что новый сводный брат его лучшего друга, Лулу, в буквальном смысле ребёнок. Но оказывается, что Лулу скорее детка.





	Scarlet Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarlet Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550285) by [choupichoups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choupichoups/pseuds/choupichoups). 



> не люблю незаконченные работы и стараюсь их не читать, но пока в этом фандоме выбирать не приходится; читайте вместе со мной, чтобы страдать от незакрытого гештальта тоже вместе
> 
> за авторством этой девушки на архиве есть ещё несколько забавных работ, и у неё много интересных планов на элу, поэтому ставьте ей сердечки на этом сайте и тмблр, пускай всё воплощает в жизнь

Первая большая вечеринка семестра – всегда хит, люди цепляют друг друга налево и направо, без надежды вспомнить имя партнёра с утра. В это время года никто особо ни о чём не парится. Особенно первокурсники, с их одинаковым желанием  _обрести себя_ , которое, в долгосрочной перспективе, либо возвысит, либо уничтожит их.  
  
Элиотт уже на третьем курсе. Поэтому он ни о чём особо не парится в любое время года.  
  
Девушка с глазами цвета жжёного виски ловит его взгляд, проходя мимо, тёмные волосы мягкими волнами спадают по её спине. Она довольно милая и даже выделяется на фоне множества потных тел, извивающихся на импровизированном танцполе. Элиотт улыбается, его глаза завлекающе темнеют, но он не двигается с места.  
  
«Уже оцениваешь первогодок, как я вижу».  
  
«Сам знаешь», – Элиотт оборачивается на голос, лишь слегка раздраженный внезапной помехой.  
  
«Ага, да». – Адриан усмехается в свою бутылку, делая большой глоток пива, прежде чем указать на нервно выглядящего парня возле колонок, – «Думаю, этот больше похож на твой типаж».   
  
Парень чуть ниже Элиотта, но достаточно высокий, чтобы быть заметным. У него плавные черты лица и заботливо уложенные волосы, которые так и просят растрепать их. И Элиотт занялся бы этим, будь он чуть менее трезвым, чем сейчас.  
  
Но, увы.  
  
«Нет у меня типажа», – отвечает Элиотт, осматриваясь в поисках той девушки с симпатичной прической. – «Прошлый раз был случайностью».   
  
Бенджамин был местным всезнайкой на лекциях по литературе. Милым, но постоянно болтающим, постоянно спорящим, постоянно нервничающим. Элиотт сделал ему одолжение, бросив в прошлом году – нет, серьёзно, разрыв с Бенджамином был самым приятным за год. Может быть, даже самым приятным за всю жизнь. Они даже всё ещё изредка списываются.  
  
«Ты ужасен», – фыркает Адриан.  
  
«Не ревнуй, кто-нибудь обязательно поцелует тебя до нашего выпуска, вот увидишь», – Элиотт бросает попытки разглядеть ту девчонку, в основном, потому что уже практически забыл, как она выглядит, и не хочет утруждать себя поиском.  
  
«Отвали, у меня и так всё круто».  
  
«Поверю, когда увижу», – Элиотт смеётся, легко уворачиваясь от подзатыльника Адриана – алкоголь сделал его лучшего друга весьма медлительным.  
  
«Заткнись!» – он хмурится, но не пытается дотянуться до головы Элиотта ещё раз. – «Вообще, я хотел кое с кем тебя познакомить», – Адриан осматривает толпу с недовольством на лице, потому что явно не может найти нужного человека.  
  
«С кем-то симпатичным?» – дразнит Элиотт, усмехаясь и уворачиваясь от удара в голень, – «Иисусе, давай только без насилия».  
  
«Без шуток, чувак, держи руки при себе».  
  
«Тогда в чём смысл нашего знакомства?»  
  
«Ты в курсе, что безнадёжен? Когда ты перестанешь воспринимать людей как игрушки? Это наверняка жутко утомительно».  
  
Элиотт пожимает плечами, игнорируя все праведные упрёки Адриана. Он не обижается, привычный к отсутствию фильтра, который взаимосвязан с количеством потребляемого алкоголя.   
  
Адриан в конечном итоге прекращает разглядывать толпу. Наверняка, вертеть головой в разные стороны, копируя запутавшуюся матушку-гусыню – не лучший способ найти кого-то в переполненной комнате, но Элиотт не собирается на это указывать.   
  
«Где остальные?» – вместо этого спрашивает он.  
  
«Где-то там», – кивает Адриан в направлении внутреннего дворика.   
  
«Отлично, ты идёшь?»  
  
«Не, нужно всё-таки отыскать кое-кого, увидимся позже».  
  
Пробираться сквозь толпу оказывается довольно интересной задачей. Элиотт позволяет чьим-то блуждающим рукам притянуть себя поближе, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от однообразности обстановки. Но он быстро устаёт от этой игры, и никакое количество пьяных танцев и бессмысленных разговоров не соблазняет его задержаться.  
  
_Скучно_. Всё здесь так невыносимо скучно.  
  
«Элиотт!» – радостно кричат его придурковатые друзья, как только он выходит на улицу, заставляя по-настоящему рассмеяться.  
  
Идрисс раскрывает объятия, но Элиотт специально обходит его по большому кругу и садится рядом с Софианом, на что Идрисс отвечает двумя средними пальцами.   
  
«Веселишься?» – Элиотт подталкивает плечом плечо Софиана, который в ответ моргает и рассеяно смотрит на Элиотта, не расслышав ни слова, – «Наслаждаешься вечеринкой?» – повторяет он с легким смешком.   
  
«А? Да, эмм…», – бормочет Софиан, снова опуская взгляд к телефону, когда экран загорается сообщением от Иман, – «Она, кажется, нормальная».  
  
В ответ Элиотт закатывает глаза и оставляет друга с его тоской. Софиан становится особенно сентиментальным в это время ночи, ему даже не нужна помощь алкоголя; тот факт, что он не пьёт, – просто благословение для его окружения.   
  
Элиотт поднимается, чтобы одолжить зажигалку у одного из знакомых Идрисса – он не вспомнит имя парня, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь – и вытаскивает косячок, который он припас для гораздо более позднего часа вечеринки, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер и всё такое.   
  
«Эли, ты можешь принести нам немного выпить? Пожалуйста?» – Идрисс зовёт его, распластавшись по шезлонгу, выглядя, словно ему нужна большая бутылка воды и вздремнуть больше, чем что-либо ещё.  
  
«Ты уверен?» – Элиотт оглядывает кучу пустых пивных банок и бутылок, валяющихся вокруг. Их количество немного беспокоит, но не похоже, чтобы кого-то ещё это волновало. Скорее всего, у этого есть причина, и Элиотт не собирается вести себя так, будто он чья-либо мать.  
  
«Супер уверен!»  
  
Элиотт заходит обратно в дом, убрав потушенный косяк и зажигалку обратно в карман. Не то чтобы компания на заднем дворе более воодушевляющая, чем та, что внутри. Ради всего святого, тут можно сойти с ума от скуки. С тем же успехом он мог сидеть у себя и смотреть Энимал Плэнет. Скорее всего, это принесло бы ему столько же удовольствия, сколько он испытывает сейчас. Кроме того, он был бы в своей удобной пижаме.   
  
В холодильнике нет ничего, кроме множества упаковок пива. Элиотт переворачивает каждую, смотря на названия. Чёрт, здесь скучная даже выпивка.   
  
«Верхняя полка шкафа».  
  
Так, никто не может винить его за то, что он немного подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав звук этого голоса – Элиотт может поклясться, что кухня была пуста, когда он заходил.   
  
Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на человека, который попытался довести его до инфаркта, готовя немного резкий ответ, и оказывается лицом к лицу с острыми скулами и полными губами, сложенными в самую очаровательную улыбку. Волосы парня в божественном беспорядке, а чёлка прикрывает большие глаза, такие же синие, как глубочайшие воды моря.   
  
_Твою мать_ , он прекрасен.  
  
Элиотт захлопывает холодильник, все мысли об алкоголе исчезают из его головы.  
  
«Что?»   
  
Парень наклоняет голову.  _Миленько_ , заключает мозг Элиотта.  
  
«Они прячут хорошее пиво на верхней полке шкафа», – уточняет парень, покачивая ногами, удобнее устраиваясь на одной из кухонных стоек.  
  
Элиотт прослеживает эти движения, размышляя, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы эти самые ноги обхватили его за талию. Желательно побыстрее. За закрытыми дверями. Сегодня ночью, если быть точным. Элиотт не любит ждать.  
  
«И как ты об этом узнал?»  
  
«Был здесь слишком долго, очевидно», – парень пожимает плечами, улыбнувшись, и возвращается к своему телефону.   
  
Нет, так не пойдёт. Элиотт хочет всё внимание этого парня для себя. Так что он подходит ближе, потирая свои губы рукой, пока раздумывает, чтобы такого эффектного провернуть.  
  
Но прежде чем ему удаётся решить, ещё один парень заходит кухню, хаотично размахивая руками и направляясь прямиком к парню Элиотта, не обращая внимания на всё остальное. Новенький что-то быстро тараторит о том, как дёшево достал косячок, маленький и корявый, зажатый у него между пальцев.  
  
«Что?» – удивлённо спрашивает  _его_  мальчик, – «Помедленнее, Баз, я не понял ни слова из того, что ты сказал».  
  
Элиотт подходит к парню – к Базу? – сзади и забирает самокрутку из его хватки, легко, словно ворует конфету у ребёнка.   
  
«Эй!» – взвизгивает Баз, хмуря брови, и разворачивается к обидчику, напустив на себя якобы грозный вид. Элиотт почти смеётся, когда выражение лица парня резко сменяется на что-то среднее между страхом и ожиданием, когда он понимает, что Элиотт нависает над ним.   
  
«Тебя надули», – говорит Элиотт, рассматривая жалко скрученное нечто у себя в руке. – «Это дерьмо, и тот, кто дал его тебе, по-быстрому тебя развёл».  
  
Баз вскрикивает, забирает косяк, бормоча равное количество благодарностей и красочных оскорблений, и выбегает из кухни, предположительно, чтобы высказать дилеру своё мнение о нём.  
  
«Это правда?» – спрашивает  _его_  мальчик, и Элиотт осознает, что, пожалуй, слишком сильно наслаждается игривым блеском этих прелестных голубых глаз.  
  
«Конечно», – так же игриво отвечает Элиотт, вздергивая бровь, и следом вытаскивает свою самокрутку и позаимствованную зажигалку из кармана. Он покачивает рукой между ними, пока широкая улыбка не вырывается через мучительно прикусанные губы парня. – «Я Элиотт».  
  
«Лука».  
  
_Лука_ , повторяет он в безопасном уединении своих мыслей. Очень подходяще – красивое имя для красивого мальчика. Ему интересно, как будет ощущаться это имя на его языке.  
  
Элиотт подносит косячок к губам, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от пристального наблюдения друг за другом, которое они с Лукой непреднамеренно начали. Лука разрывает это соревнование первым, опуская взгляд на погасший экран своего телефона, затем переводя его на подозрительно выглядящие пятна, разбрызганные по стене.  
  
В тишине Элиотт щёлкает зажигалкой и позволяет дыму заполнить лёгкие, знакомое ощущение расслабленности прокатывается по нему, пока он раздумывает над максимально аккуратным способом спросить Луку, не заинтересован ли он в изучении стен спальни Элиотта вместо этой.  
  
«Так что, ты какой-то мастер над травкой, Элиотт?»  
  
Элиотт прикрывает глаза, издает смешок и, медленно приближаясь к Луке, шепчет: «Нет, я просто разбираюсь в хороших вещах».  
  
«Ага».  
  
«Ты мне не веришь», – он делает ещё одну затяжку и слегка поворачивает голову влево, выдыхая.  
  
Они достаточно близко, чтобы дым, зависающий прямо перед Лукой, наводил на очень определенные размышления, и, конечно, Элиотт планирует сделать именно это, но ему нужно немного больше уверенности в том, что Лука тоже этого хочет.   
  
И Лука, будь благословенна его соблазняющая маленькая сущность, прикусывает свою пухлую нижнюю губу, когда Элиотт смотрит на него.  
  
«Нет, пока ты не поделишься», – тихо вздыхает Лука, глядя из-под ресниц. Элиотт уверен, Лука понимает, что делает. Нет не единого шанса, что это происходит по незнанию.  
  
«Боюсь, ты можешь не справиться с этим», – Элиотт усмехается, осмеливаясь подойти ещё ближе. И какая-то часть его радостно кричит, когда Лука разводит ноги шире, позволяя Элиотту встать точно между ними.  
  
«Ты думаешь, я не могу немного покурить?» – Лука слегка откидывается назад, опираясь ладонями о стойку.   
  
Элиотт восстанавливает дистанцию между ними простым наклоном головы.  
  
«Нет», – произносит он, довольный тем, что Лука не пытается снова отступить, – «Я о другом».  
  
«О, да?» – шёпот будоражит кровь Элиотта, и это просто смешно. Лука не делает ничего, он только  _говорит_ , – «О чём же?»  
  
Элиотт опять подносит косяк к своему рту, глубоко затягивается и тянется рукой, прижимая большой палец к мягким губам Луки, практически простонав вслух, когда он приоткрывает их, легко поддавшись прикосновению Элиотта.  
  
Носы нежно касаются, когда Элиотт соединяет их рты, выдыхая дым в ждущие губы Луки. Приоткрытыми глазами он наблюдает за тем, как Лука, беззвучно дыша, забирает всё, что отдаёт Элиотт.   
  
Примагниченный этим заманчивым зрелищем, Элиотт подаётся вперед, намереваясь полностью сократить дистанцию, оставшуюся между ними.  
  
Но, к сожалению для него, это не входит в планы Луки. Их верхние губы едва соприкасаются перед тем, как Лука отклоняет свою голову назад, теряя легкое прикосновение большого пальца Элиотта. Но при таком небольшом расстоянии между ними, отклоняясь, Лука мажет своими губами вдоль губ Элиотта, который в свою очередь может ощутить провокационный намёк на тот вкус, которого его так жестоко лишили.  
  
Ошеломлённый, Элиотт может только прижаться носом к подбородку Луки, смеясь в неверии, пока этот возмутительный мальчишка выдыхает дым в потолок.  
  
Он чувствует, как тело Луки двигается вскоре после этого, и вздрагивает, ощущая холодные руки, опустившиеся сзади на его шею. Лука улыбается, когда Элиотт выпрямляется, выглядя одновременно милым и опасным. Его пальцы скользят вверх вдоль челюсти Элиотта, за его уши, зарываются в волосы и прочёсывают их, пока не достигают затылка. Кончики пальцев Луки зарываются в воротник футболки Элиотта, электризуя тот маленький участок кожи, где он чувствует прикосновения.  
  
Насильно очистив свой мозг от сладковатой дымки, Элиотт предпринимает ещё одну попытку, но Лука опять уворачивается, поэтому Элиотт целует его в лоб. Лука тепло смеётся где-то над его ключицей, и это такое своеобразное нахальное извинение, которое Элиотт быстро принимает, тоже не удержавшись от смешка.   
  
Элиотт не может поверить, что он так взволнован из-за какого-то парня, который отказывает ему в поцелуях и компенсирует мимолётными, едва заметными касаниями. Его друзья катались бы по полу от смеха, наблюдая за ним сейчас.  
  
Но это всё не важно, потому что Лука горячий, и Элиотт так чертовски сильно его хочет.  
  
И он даже не замечает, как из его руки вынимают самокрутку, пока Лука не прижимает её к своим губам. Элиотт зачарованно наблюдает, как Лука облизывает губы, прежде чем затянуться, как он втягивает щёки, делая первый вдох. К сведению, голова Элиотта не всегда в отключке, но тут Лука просто не оставляет ему особого выбора.  
  
Теперь, когда его ничего не занимает, Элиотт собирается вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией, но Лука поднимает свои руки, тепло и легко опуская их на плечи Элиотта, обнимая за шею, и тот снова обнаруживает себя потерянным в этих ощущениях. Руки свободно держат колени Луки, и это возможно подарило бы ему иллюзию цели, если бы Элиотт не был крайне сосредоточен на том, как поцеловать Луку прежде, чем умереть от всех этих поддразниваний.  
  
Лука прижимается ближе и выдыхает дым в уголок слегка открытых губ Элиотта. Он ощущает тепло косяка позади своей головы, где руки Луки всё ещё обнимают его. Или это тепло тела Луки. Элиотт не понимает, не различает ничего к этому моменту. Единственное, что он знает, тепло окутывает его, пока он выдыхает и наблюдает за облаками дыма, клубящегося под флуоресцентным освещением кухни.   
  
Элиотт уже практически восстанавливает контроль над своими конечностями, практически готов прижать Луку к себе и отнести его уже, наконец, прямо в спальню – можно даже не в спальню Элиотта, просто в любую спальню – когда внезапно он ощущает только холод. Все следы тепла исчезли, и Элиотт опускает взгляд, только чтобы увидеть Луку, каким-то незаметным образом соскользнувшего со стойки и одним быстрым движением направившегося в сторону гостиной.   
  
«Спасибо, Элиотт», – бросает Лука, обернувшись через плечо. Он широко и по-детски улыбается, чрезвычайно довольный собой. Элиотт чувствует, что должен быть оскорблён, но он немного тормозит.  
  
Что это, блядь, сейчас было?  
  
Элиотт стоит посреди кухни, невидящим взглядом уставившись на стойку, проигрывая последние пару минут в своей голове – потому что это всё, что было. Не важно, как сильно и драматично его мозг настаивает на том, что прошла вечность с момента знакомства с вихрем по имени Лука, на самом деле они встретились всего пару минут назад.  
  
Ноги выносят Элиотта из кухни раньше, чем мозг прослеживает это движение. Он так же запоздало замечает, что тупая улыбка, застывшая на его лице, не собирается исчезать в ближайшее время.  
  
Друзья и знакомые обнаруживают Элиотта блуждающим по дому и смотрящим вдаль, а все их попытки поговорить вежливо пресекаются, потому что он высматривает поверх всех этих людей единственное лицо, которое хочет видеть.  
  
И только спустя час Элиотт понимает, что Лука стащил его косяк.  
  
***  
  
Его загадочный мальчик словно испарился в воздухе. Элиотт нигде не может его найти, что тоже не имеет смысла. Это не то, чтобы огромный дом. К тому же толпа понемногу редеет, те, кого здравый смысл не покинул окончательно, направляются к выходу, чтобы чуть лучше подготовить себя к пыткам, начинающимся на следующей неделе и –  
  
Ах. Вот и он.  
  
Элиотт замечает его рядом с балконной дверью, между двумя девушками, ведущими с ним очень оживленную дискуссию.  
  
«Эй, Элиотт, мы уходим», – кто-то окликает его сзади, и Элиотт думает, что это Софиан. Он единственный, кто всегда достаточно трезв, чтобы распространять важную информацию внутри их группы.  
  
Всё, что он может ответить, это отвлечённое мычание, но он оборачивается, чтобы быстро взглянуть на Идрисса, который слишком громко смеётся над всем, что видит вокруг себя. Ничего особенно смешного не происходит, поэтому Элиотт предполагает, что Идриссу действительно пора уходить.  
  
Элиотт закатывает глаза и раздраженно переглядывается с Софианом, наблюдая, как несчастный парень пытается отговорить Идрисса от идеи пойти поиграть со всеми в «Правду или вызов» в столовой. К счастью, вскоре Адриан подходит проверить их. Не понятно по какой причине, но Адриан – единственный, кого слушает Идрисс, если напивается до потери сознания. Втроём они обмениваются быстрыми, молчаливыми взглядами, и развлекающийся Адриан, в конце концов, убеждает Идрисса вернуться к главному входу.  
  
Шум возле балкона отвлекает Элиотта от его друзей, и он снова смотрит в сторону, где последний раз видел Луку, тот как раз смеётся над каким-то парнем, выглядящим, будто он пролил всю банку пива на свою рубашку. Музыка слишком громкая, чтобы Элиотт мог что-либо расслышать, но его собственные губы подрагивают в любом случае.  
  
Он не замечает, как Софиан подкрался к нему, прослеживая, куда смотрит Элиотт, пока он не слышит: «О, нет, Элиотт. Только не он».  
  
Элиотту приходится оторвать взгляд от сияющей улыбки Луки: «А?»  
  
«Ты смотришь на парня в серой худи, верно?»  
  
«Ээ…», – и видимо этого не-ответа достаточно. Софиан хватает его за плечи и начинает достаточно агрессивно трясти. Элиотт собирается с силами и отмахивается от друга.  
  
«Да что не так-то?» – ноет Элиотт, осознавая, что звучит как обиженный дошкольник.  
  
«Бро, это  _Лука_ », – настойчиво отвечает Софиан. Ну, и, да? Элиотт хочет озвучить эту мысль, но Софиан смотрит так, будто ждёт, когда Элиотта настигнет озарение. Однако что бы это ни было, оно проходит мимо его головы.   
  
«И?» – тянет Элиотт, хмурясь, когда замечает, что лицо Софиана замирает, будто он не знает, начинать ли ему серьёзно беспокоиться или просто рассмеяться. С этим выражением Элиотт очень хорошо знаком.   
  
«Лука Адриана?»  
  
Элиотт непонимающе смотрит в ответ.  
  
Софиан немного зависает.  
  
«Ну, помнишь… его драгоценный Лулу? Это он».  
  
Ох.  
  
«Это младший брат Адриана».  
  
Ох,  _блядь_.


End file.
